Life, Love, and Bitter Apples
by Author-in-exile
Summary: His world is dark, foreboding, bitter without her. Some things never change.Kisshu and Ichigo Oneshot.Kisshu's POV


This is my first fic so please, review!

Flames are tolerated, if not welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew, but if I did, Masaya would be eaten by sharks and Ichigo and Kisshu would be together.

Kisshu: Yay!

Ichigo: NANI?!?!

However…..

On with the story!

**Life, Love, and Bitter Apples**

He stared at the Tokyo sky, his glowing molten gold eyes unfocused and dreamy. He sunk his fangs into the apple he was holding. Ugh. Bitter, like everything else.

He remembered all the times she had pushed him away, yelled at him. He had ignored her jibes and shouts. Then, when hope still existed, his world had been bright, vibrant. His love for her had made everything sweet, and beautiful, like she was. He could laugh then, and smile. His shattered heart flinched at those memories.

_I jumped off the roof of the building began to float over her._

_Her back was turned to me._

_A pink furball was yelling, "Alien! Alien! Ichigo!"_

_She looked around frantically._

_*sweat drop*"Masha, there's nothing there."_

"_Up here, Koneko-chan." I called down to her._

_Her strawberry hair bounced as she whipped around._

_Her chocolate brown eyes grew wider,"WH-who are you?"_

"_Kisshu." I calmly replied._

_I saw myself reflected in her eyes before I kissed her._

_Suddenly, my world changed. Nothing mattered anymore. It was only her._

_Ichigo._

Why did it all have to change?

It had been so easy, trying to get her to understand, laughing at her stubborn attitude. Now, his world was dark, foreboding, bitter. She had really left him, after he died for her!

After all the sacrifices he had made, and she still chose MASAYA (he spat out the name) over himself?!? What had he ever done wrong? His chest clenched with pain. Why, Ichigo, WHY?!? Shadows clouded his vision, his emerald hair whipped in the soft breeze. He thought back to his last visit, a year ago.

_It was after the battle, our planet was fixed, I finally had a day off .So, I thought I'd use it to see my Kitten._

_I had brought with me a single, red rose._

_I had teleported to a tree in the park; near café mew mew .I saw her run out, her bright chocolate eyes scanning the area._

" _She looks so kawaii today!" I thought to myself. I clutched the rose tighter in my hand._

_Then __HE__ showed up, with his onyx hair and brown eyes, little Mr. Perfect. I hated him so much. I only he didn't mean so much to Ichigo..._

"_Perfect" I thought but kept quiet._

_Ichigo ran to him, "Masaya-kuuuun!!!"_

"_Konnichiwa, Ichigo-chan."_

"_Oh, I missed you sooooo much today!"_

_Ugh. I teleported to her house to wait for her._

_Hours later she came home, with' Mr. Perfect' in tow_

_When Masaya finally left, I teleported to a spot directly in front of Ichigo's face._

"_Good eeevening, koneko chan!" I said._

"_Go away, Kisshu!" she yelled, pushing me away._

"_Hmmm… NO." I said promptly._

"_You baka alien, I love Masaya-Kun! I don't love you and I never will and if you can't get that through your thick skull, GO AWAY!!!" she screamed._

_I opened my eyes wider, I had no idea she felt this way, I-_

_I had thought, maybe..., maybe I could change her mind…_

_Now I knew I had been wrong._

"_OK, koneko- chan..." I said, tears starting to pool at the corners of my eyes._

"_Goodbye."_

As he remembered, a lone tear escaped his amber eyes and slid down his pale face.

He stared forward without seeing. He knew, she wouldn't change her mind this time. There was nothing he could do. He had tried, and failed to win her heart. She would always be in his mind, but never the same way around.

"You may have forgotten me, but I could never forget you." He sighed.

He turned to face his dark, shadowed, bitter future. Alone, he walked into the despair of his own heart, his own pain, he uttered the word that had once been everything, and was now nothing…

_Ichigo._

FIN

*********************

Kisshu: I didn't like it……

Me: You wouldn't. ~sticks tongue out~

Kisshu: Hmph.

Masaya: Well, I liked it.

ALL: (Ichigo included) Shut up.

Kisshu: *adds smirking* Shark bait.

Me: Ok, so review please! Tell me if you cried or thought "Wow she is such a baka" or something.

I NEED to know!

Thanks for reading!

Gomenasai if you don't understand the Japanese. *Bows*


End file.
